


Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

by Transpacific



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Child Abuse, Choking, Cruelty, M/M, Multi, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transpacific/pseuds/Transpacific
Summary: Kinktober day 1: Chokingim not sure how long i'll be able to keep it up BUT i want to at LEAST make it to somnophilia becoz i'm big on that. expect to see more of these two as days go on cuz i'm real into it rn





	Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

What he had seen was a crime, such presumption and nonchalance to the position he’s in, ignorance and blissful ineptitude.   
Slaine held hands with the princess, her face gleamed a refreshing warmth, she didn’t know what was at stake, she didn’t understand the volume of this act and how Slaine allowed her to commit it so easily for his own dark-sided interest.   
Disgusting. 

“Slaine. We have other matters to attend.”   
Cruhteo’s voice broke the gentle laughter shared between Asseylum and Slaine, the princess cast a glance his way while Slaine offered the disrespect to not even face his superior when he spoke,   
“Yes, sir.”   
He muttered, his back straightened and a tone of dread hitched high in the back of his throat.   
Gently, Asseylum let his hands go and danced a few steps back, resting her hand behind her back,   
“I hope we can speak again soon. I’m sorry for interrupting your work, Slaine, Cruhteo.”   
Asseylum apologized formally, twirling a finger through her hair.   
Bowing his head and saluting to his princess, Cruhteo glanced from his bow and spoke in a tone much gentler then what he announced with, so much less scorn,   
“Not at all, princess. It is my trouble to disturb you, thank you for your allowance.”   
Bowing his head once more, Slaine said nothing on the matter, instead only following Cruhteo’s exact steps of formality and micking his every movement. 

As Cruhteo turned to walk out with Slaine in company, the door opened to their presence and before it closed, Asseylum spoke up once more, dissatisfied with her previous good-bye's,   
“—Oh, and Slaine!”   
His postured stiffened as she spoke his name is a pleasant cheer,   
“Please, teach me more about dancing! It’s such a beautiful gesture, Versian waltz is so different from what Terrans do..!”   
Giving a ginger wave-off to Slaine, the boy turned around with a vague smile and bowed his head,   
“I’d be happy to.”   
Those were the simplest words he could offer, the door closed coldly and as it did, the whole atmosphere changed to something so horrid, a dreadful feeling captured Slaine and clenched his heart in a vice grip, blood chilling for every second of silence they stood in. 

Taking a deep sigh, Cruhteo tapped a single index against the top of his cane, every little tap sent another shot of fear through Slaine’s body, his stomach twisted so tightly, it hurt terribly but one telltale sign of pain would only aggravate the count further,   
“Follow me.”   
Cruhteo demanded through silence, his tone disturbingly settled and his voice was no less steady.   
Down the hall and away from Asseylum’s chamber, Cruhteo turned around to face Slaine, who stopped dead in his tracks,   
“Do you have any idea of what you’re doing”   
He began reprimanding Slaine, his voice distilling into one of disdain,   
“Have you really no sense you cannot even understand your position? Over and over I have done what I can to teach you your line in order, but continuously you have disobeyed, neglected, ignored and acted only on your own selfish desires.”   
Cruhteo began stepping into Slaine’s space, causing the boy the step back until his back hit a wall, forced to only face the count,   
“—But, sir. She asked—.”   
“Enough with your excuses!”   
Cruhteo interrupted, slamming the tip of the cane into the ground, leaning down to Slaine’s level,   
“Tell me.. What will it take to rid you of these banes?”   
His voice was disturbingly calmed, borderline sympathetic, raising a hand idle from the cane and approaching Slaine’s face, the boy braced himself, shoulders tensed and eye closed.   
.   
.   
Hesitantly, he opened his eyes on the lack of impact, meeting eyes with Cruhteo for a split second before his head was shoved to the wall behind him, a hand squeezed tightly around his throat and tightening for every breath Slaine relieved,   
“Your utter disobedience, insubordination and defiant behaviors are unacceptable. Nothing can save you from Terran nature.”   
Cruhteo scorned, pushing his grip further against the Slaine’s gullet, his hands instinctively trying to pull away Cruhteo grasp, but with no hope of winning against him,   
"Sickening.. You can’t even accept punishment honorably. Your mere existence brings me shame, how awful that I have to live with your name underneath my own.” 

 

Closing in to Slaine, he could feel the boy’s struggle to breathe, his chokes littered by gasps and heaving, exhaling deeply to only struggle in a wheeze to keep him alive, his focus far from Cruhteo’s criticism and his hands quickly losing will to shake off the one hand that kept him in place.   
Leaning an inch forward, Cruhteo placed a gentle kiss upon Slaine’s lips, adding a new pattern to his obstructed panic, his eyes finally focused on Cruhteo,   
"Pathetic as you are, I am bound by my duty to rid you of your lower born traits, no matter the cost even if that may be your life.”   
Squeezing down even harder, he could feel cartilage and bone bending underneath his fingers, threatening to break should they endure much more.   
Slaine’s breathing started slow, the deep red color of his face began to fade out and his eyes were losing focus of Cruhteo, who watched the life dither away with a cruel, contained smile on his face, his own heart rate picking up as the boy slowly began to pass out.   
Loosening his choke on Slaine, the boy breathed shallow breath, slumping against the walls with faded marks around his neck, promising to form into a bruise later,   
“Hopefully next time, you’ll have more control over your need to disobey. Do not let this happen again.”   
Speaking down to the hardly conscious Terran, Cruhteo strode away, making a call to the nearest servant to tend Slaine’s wounds and see to his healing.   
The last thing Slaine could properly hear was the cane hitting against the solid floor, the object of torment growing distant from him, how he hated it but how much he wished to follow it, Pavlovian.


End file.
